


Silence Is Golden

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Chavez, Doc, and silence.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Kudos: 1





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



Neither Chavez nor Doc were big talkers. 

Chavez wasn't a man of many words, mainly because he didn't feel like he needed them to convey what he was feeling. Doc wasn't a man of much noise, because of a general shyness and somewhat weariness regarding other people. 

They were both silent on their ways, but loud in others. When it was needed, both could take a complete turn. 

When Chavez was comfortable with people, when he _liked_ somebody, his demeanor would visibility soften and he would began to speak, if a little at a time, and open up. The hardened exterior would crack and fall away, and soon enough, he almost would seem like a completely different person. 

Doc was like a startled rabbit, ready to run at any moment. It always took a while to gain his fragile trust, and then once you were his friend, it was like you couldn't get rid of him, a perpetually loyal friend with a shy smile who would always be there for you no matter what. If you were close to him, than Doc would defend you to the death. 

Beyond their similar quietness, they didn't have much similarities, but, somehow, they'd seemingly become the very same person, two souls in one body. 

They were certainly very different, but not really. Somehow, some way, Doc had managed to work his way past Chavez's defences, and Chavez, in turn, had gained Doc's difficult trust and his friendship. 

And that friendship had turned into so much more. 


End file.
